Savvy-- The future world
by Demigod from Camp Half-Blood
Summary: After the whitecoats break in to kidnap the kids on a family reunion, Mib's family knows they have to do something. Those who posses savvies cannot stay in the world any longer. So what do they do? Go to the future, when North America is no longer, when Mibs must participate in the Hunger Games. FYI, whitecoats are basically scientists who experiment on people (From Maximum Ride)
1. Prologue

Prologue

_It all started that one night. That cursed night, when the men broke in. They clomped around the summerhouse rented for the family reunion, not caring if they stepped on anything, or if even if they destroyed anything. They took the young children with fear in their eyes. If it weren't for Aunt Dinah's savvy of making people listened to her, the children would have been taken to who-knows-where. We all knew we were in deep trouble. We knew we had to do something about it._


	2. Chapter 1

My eyes opened to the bright light of the sun. I looked around, still not used to my surroundings. It had been about half a year since we jumped through time at the family reunion. We had landed in a place called the Capitol, and Aunt Dinah was able to get us into District 1. The adults hadn't wanted us to go to the Capitol, although it was the wealthiest, as well as the safest, because of their weird fashion styles, along with their new, futuristic customs.

But one thing worried me. Today was the reaping for the Hunger Games (**Please note that Mibs is now 15. This is before Scumble.**). Aunt Dinah was very sick and had to stay home. That meant anyone from our family could be reaped and be killed. Which was a bad thing.

The good news was, that since most of us that could be reaped had savvies, except the 12-year olds.

I put on the beautiful, neat dress that was sewed by my mother (of course), and when everyone was ready, we headed to the town square for the reaping.

The mentor for District 1 was a perky woman named Angelica. She looked _normal_ compared to the other people at the Capitol, but she still had a futuristic style. I found the line for 15-year old girls and stood there with my heart beating fast.

"Welcome, everyone," Angelica said with a smile. "It is the time for the reaping of the 89th Hunger Games!" Nervous, excited whispers spread throughout the crowd.

Still smiling, Angelica reached for the jar containing the girls' names. "As always, ladies first," she said with a grin. With a flourish, she reached into the jar. She carefully pulled out a small strip of paper and read it.

"And for this year's female tribute…," she paused dramatically. "_Mississippi Beaumont!_"

It took me a second to digest. Mississippi Beaumont. In other words, _me_.

Now it was a life and death matter.

I could barely hear the audience. My hands shook as I went up on stage. In the back, I could see Momma and Poppa sobbing. Little Gypsy was tugging on Momma's dress, trying to figure out what was happening. Samson looked straight at me, as if knowing what was happening. Fish stared at me in shock. Even Rocket looked scared for me.

My other relatives also stared at me in shock, as if they forgot that I had a savvy and I had the biggest advantage; which they probably have. If only aunt Dinah were here…

I glanced at the male tribute. We were both Career tributes, and his name is Joseph Erives. We shook hands.

The small amount of time that goes to seeing my family goes by in a blur. Aunt Dinah kept apologizing that she wasn't able to be there for me, and I told her it was alright, as long as I had a pen to read the other tribute's minds. And I didn't even need to do that. After I had developed my savvy, I had found out that berry juice and other stains work too, as long as it's on their skin. But for my 1 item, I brought a pen anyways. Taking a deep breath, I got on the train and waved a final goodbye to my family. Possibly my last.


	3. Chapter 2

My heart pounding against my chest, I step inside the clear glass tube. Angelica, Sparkle (My trainer. Stupid name, I know), and Pitticus (my designer) wave goodbye to me with grim smiles. They expect me or Joseph to win.

I wait.

Finally, the tube emerges. I see a vast landscape and far in the distance, a laboratory marked _The School_. What type of school, I don't know, but maybe I can use it for shelter.

Even though the voice booms, warning us not to step out of place before it says so, I can't hear a thing. Instead I concentrate on a backpack. It looks light enough to carry, and next to it I see a knife and sword. Maybe I can get those too.

_10…_

I quickly scan the tributes and see who would be good enough.

_9…_

Some stare back, as if I'm also a worthy ally.

_8…_

They know I'm a Career.

_7…_

The girl across from me gives me the slightest nod.

_ 6…_

She has curly, light brown hair and brown eyes.

_5…_

She wants me as an ally.

_4…_

She looks strong enough.

_3…_

I return the nod.

_2…_

Hopefully, she won't kill me.

_ 1…_

Startled, I brace myself for a run.

_"Let the 89__th__ Hunger Games begin!"_

I run like I never have before, not stopping until I grab my backpack, knife, and sword. I look around and turn just as I see a male tribute sneaking up on me with a spear. But before he can stab me, the girl who nodded at me before strikes him down with a knife. A cannon booms somewhere in the distance. Before I can react, she grabs my hand and runs.

We run into the forest until we're both panting. Two more cannon booms. I stare at her, analyzing her until I'm sure she's not a threat. She has a quiver full of arrows, a bow, a knife, and a backpack, like me. Gosh, she is fast.

"Are you sure you won't kill me?" she asks, glancing nervously at my sword.

"Promise," I reply. "I saw you send a sign to me before it started."

"Good," she says. "I'm, uh, Maxine, by the way."

"Mibs." I smile. Then I remember my backpack.

"Let's see what we have," I say, zipping it open. Maxine nods, and after she turns her back, I can see her glancing back at me from time to time.

"I'm not gonna kill you," I say. Maxine nods but doesn't look convinced.

Shrugging, I check my inventory.

My backpack has a sleeping bag that was tied on top of it (no wonder it felt so heavy), a few handwarmers, socks, a water bottle with water purifier, a leather pouch of nuts and dried fruit, some crackers, gloves, and a standard first-aid kit. I guess I got lucky.

"What do you have?" Maxine asks. I tell her my inventory.

"Mine is pretty similar, except for the socks, handwarmers, and sleeping bag. Instead I have a thermal blanket." I nod.

"Let's get moving," I say and we start running again. We walk all morning, well, what seems like morning in the arena. We hear five more cannons, and a few times, footsteps and screams.

As it turns out, the forest isn't as big as it usually would be. After a few hours of walking, we reach the end of the forest, and there are only meadows and hills until the School. As I spot the building, Maxine tenses.

"Let's, uh, not go there," she says. "It's probably a trap."

But as I look at her, I can see fear, sorrow, and fury plastered all over her face. Startled, I nod. Then I realize I should really get some ink or some kind of stain on her.

We head back into the forest and night soon falls. I offer to take first watch and Maxine immediately goes to sleep in my sleeping bag. As soon as I'm sure she's asleep, I make a small, unnoticeable inkblot on the side of her face. A few hours later, there have been no threats. Maxine slowly wakes up. She takes second watch and I fall asleep.

I open my eyes and in the horizon, I can see the sun is slowly rising out of colors. Maxine is leaning on a tree, eating some of her nuts. I then realize how thirsty I am.

"There's a river nearby," Maxine says as if reading my mind. "Over there."

I take my water bottle and water purifier and walk over to the lake armed with my knife while Maxine guards our stuff.

I hear a distant trickling of water and follow the sound. A few minutes, I find a lake and fill my water bottle; my thirst is so great I almost forget to purify it.

Before I can refill my bottle, I hear someone approaching. My instinct perks up and I look up. It's a little girl, twelve years old for sure. She has dark skin and poofy black hair. She also has a bloody leg and she looks like she's on the verge of collapsing.

"Please… Help me… I lost them…" Her eyes waver. Surprised, I drop my water bottle. Carefully balancing it, I piggyback her all the way to Maxine. Maxine looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Why did you bring her here?!" she nearly shouts. I glare back.

"She's almost dead! What threat could she be? She's only 12!" I shout back. "Let's just treat her already!"

I trickle on water to the girl's leg. Even in an unconscious state, she grimaces. _She is not going to die. I am not going to watch a little girl die._ After I clean out the wound and stop the bleeding, I wrap her leg in bandages. To my surprise and relief, a few minutes later, she opens her eyes.

"What's your name?" I ask gently.

"H-Hazel," she says. She sees our weapons and her eyes widen. Forgetting her injured leg, she scrambles up to run but the pain hits her.

"P-please d-don't kill m-me," she stammers in fear.

"Don't worry," I say. "We won't." I add a smile.

I was so distracted by Hazel that I just notice that I just begin to hear the inkblot on Maxine talking.

"_We should kill her. Hazel will just be an extra burden. Mibs is a good ally, but her soft spot will make killing the other tributes hard. Should I just kill her too? Wait, no. Then I could be alone. Mibs is trustworthy. Is it enough to tell her I have wings?"_

My eyes widen. _Maxine has wings?_


	4. Chapter 3

When I wake up, Maxine is still asleep. Hazel is leaned back on a nearby tree. She seems to be staring off to the distance. Ever since yesterday, she's seemed quiet and distant. I look at her leg, which looks like it has green stuff on it. I wince.

"What's that globby stuff on your leg?" I ask.

"Just some chewed-up leaves. It draws out infections," she says absentmindedly.

"Oh."

Hazel continues to stare off into the distance. I wonder if she's watching for enemies.

"I'm going to get some water," I say awkwardly as I walk towards the lake. "Okay?"

"Okay." **(OMG TFIOS FEELS!)**

As I reach the river, I hear a rustle of leaves. The wind has picked up and the river starts to ripple. Suddenly, I hear voices.

"Look! There's blood!"

"Mm. Seems like that brat passed here yesterday."

It's the Career pack.

I fill up the water bottle as fast as I can and turn to run as quietly as I can towards our camp. I have to warn them.

"Guys!" I hiss, reaching the clearing. Maxine has already packed everything up and Hazel is standing with a big, thick stick as support.

"I know," says Maxine. "We have to run."

"What about Hazel?" I ask quickly, glancing at her fearful eyes. "We can't just leave her!" Maxine rolls her eyes.

"Fine. I'll carry her," she says.

And we run deeper into the forest.

We stop only when we see a good place. It's a grotto. I'd never had thought that such a beautiful place would exist in the arena.

Of course, I was wrong.

As soon as Maxine reaches down to fill her water bottle, almost immediately a pirhana jumps up and nips her hand.

"Ow!" she exclaims, shaking her hand.

From the suspense of the Hunger Games, I've almost not noticed the ink blot talking to me the whole day, and in that second, I'm suddenly overwhelmed by the annoying voice.

"_Ow! If it weren't for that kid, my hands wouldn't hurt! Jeez, they don't even know I'm genetically enhanced, but I can't run 3 miles with a little girl on my back without tiring."_

Genetically enhanced?

_"Ugh. That kid is such a bother. We should've just left her for the Careers. Mibs is too soft. Maybe I should just kill Hazel tonight while Mibs is sleeping."_

I have to protect Hazel. I _won't _let her die tonight.

"Maxine, we should all just get along. I saw those looks you were giving Hazel. We're all allies, remember?" Hazel looks slightly surprised and blushes slightly.

Maxine whips around, fury encasing her face.

"Don't you tell me what to do!_ You have no idea what I've gone through_! That little girl is just holding us down and she might get us killed!" she yells. "Sure, we're both pretty good fighters, but what can _she _do?! She doesn't have a weapon, she has a hurt leg, she can't do anything!" Maxine's face is red, and now I can see tears of anger and hurt rolling down Hazel's cheeks.

"Maxine, calm down," I hiss. "This is the _arena_. Don't you know how many people we can attr—

"I _can_ do something," Hazel interrupts, sniffling as defiantly as she can. I barely hear the screams coming out of the tiny ink blot on Maxine. "I haven't seen you gather any useful berries. The ones you have in your bag are nightlock; they're deadly. You'll be dead before the berries enter your stomach," Hazel finishes. That was the longest statement I'd heard her utter.

Maxine blushes furiously and reached into her backpack and pulls out a cluster of dark berries. She throws them in the opposite direction.

"Guys, let's all calm down," I say, barely being able to surpress the knot of frustration that's formed in my stomach. Just then, I hear the ink blot yell, "_Don't tell _me _to calm down! What else can Hazel do besides frolicking through the wood, gathering berries?_"

And that's when I let it slip.

"Maxine, first of all, you're the one who's been yelling a lot, and that can attract other tributes. Also, I'm sure Hazel has some special attribute that we both don't have." Maxine stares at me.

"Y- You-" I cut her off, hearing the amazed voice of her ink blot saying, "_You read my mind!"_

"Anyways, I think we should all properly introduce ourselves," I say. "From all the distractions yesterday, we don't even know which districts we're from.

"I'm from District 1. My full name is Mississippi Beaumont," I say. "Hazel, you can go next."

"Um, so, I-I'm from District E-eleven," she stammers. "My full name is Hazel Grace Levesque." I look at Maxine and she rolls her eyes.

"This is cheesy"," she says. "My full name is Maxine Ride and I'm from District-, um, district, uh, 5," she says. I raise an eyebrow. How could she forget her District number?

"_Gosh, I hope she they didn't notice. I'd rather be with the flock, I wouldn't be here if only Angela hadn't accidentally dropped my name into the bowl. I told them that this would only be a short trip; I won't die._"

Wait. Flock? That word confirmed my suspicion of Maxine having wings.


End file.
